


Through Fire

by EugenidesofEddis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugenidesofEddis/pseuds/EugenidesofEddis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy is not a good man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Fire

Lucius Malfoy is not a good man. He knows this. He has tortured, killed, lied, done any number of appalling things. Perhaps it counts for nothing (and he knows it does), but he has never forced himself on a woman. He finds it tasteless and low class; why take by force what can be lured to your bed with practiced ease? Not that he has done that in a number of years. His and Narcissa's marriage had begun as one of convenience, as was expected of purebloods of their status and wealth. Lucius cannot say when, but he woke one day and realized that their marriage of convenience had somehow become one of love. Perhaps she mightn't have cared who he took to his bed when their marriage began, but Narcissa would castrate him if she found him in such a position now. She holds them to high standards; he and Draco both. If not for her, Draco would be spoilt beyond belief because Lucius can deny him nothing. He was done for the moment the tiny towheaded bundle had cast watery gray eyes on him.

Lucius is almost ashamed to have been relieved when the Dark Lord was destroyed, but only almost because the war had been becoming more and more dangerous for himself as well as Narcissa and Draco. No matter what happened in the war, his first priority had always been his family. It had meant remaining loyal even after the Dark Lord has become more unhinged, more dangerous, because leaving would have meant that He has lost and the Dark Lord hates to lose (hates it in a homicidal rage way that would get them all killed). It had meant going back when the Dark Lord returned and letting Draco take the Mark because not doing so would get them all killed. It had meant keeping silent when he saw Narcissa speaking to Potter on the ground in the Forbidden Forest. It had meant running through Hogwarts, dignity forgotten, shouting his son's name at the end of everything.

Lucius is not a good man, has never been a good man by anyone's standards, but he loves his wife and he loves his son. For them, he would walk through fire. Twice.


End file.
